Life as April Sinclair
by GingerNinja03
Summary: When Percy refuses a quest for a certain goddess, his life as he knew it changes even more in the most unexpected way.
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own the characters of PJO and the HOO series.

Since the end of the giant war, Both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were thriving with new demigods that were being claimed by the age of 13 which was Percy's request of course.

As things were slowly going back to normal, which in demigod terms is never normal, Aphrodite's scarf went missing _again_ and wanted, who in her opinion was the hottest demigod out there, Percy Jackson to retrieve it for her.

"What's so special about this scarf again?" asked Percy who was sitting at the Poseidon table at the lunch hall. "Its what helps seduce men to come and, er sleep with me" answered Aphrodite who not so subtlety started touching Percy's biceps in awe.

"Right and you want me to go get it because?" wondered Percy, "Because it is an extremely powerful item that can easily seduce any man and with it any enemy can seduce the likes of the big 3 plus you're the only demigod I want to go on quests for me" finished Aphrodite in a sultry tone.

"Where is it?" asked Percy who quite frankly just wanted her out of his space and go cuddle with Annabeth. "I'm pretty sure Hephaestus got someone to steal it as a god can't steal another gods weapon directly, so I suggest you go see him" Aphrodite stated. "Your joking, aren't you?" Percy whispered angrily. "You do know what happened I got involved with you and your husband last time, I recall a Boat trip of horrors and 2 years later one of my friends sacrificing herself!" Percy shouted angrily towards the love goddess.

"Are you refusing to go on this quest Percy for a goddess who holds you _in very high status_" Aphrodite said astonished. "Yes I've fought 2 wars, saved all your lives countless times, can you please this one time leave me be" Percy replied exhausted. Aphrodite stood up quickly with anger in her eyes "You will regret this Percy, yes you will" Aphrodite spoke before flashing away. Percy averted his eyes and had a bad feeling but it disappeared as soon as Annabeth started calling him over.

Line Break

Aphrodite stood in her palace up on Olympus slowly perfecting her potion, making sure it did what it wanted. She slowly blew into it releasing pink gas in the vial. "Oh, Percy you are going to fall in love with the new you once I'm finished" Aphrodite smiled wickedly. She had always wanted a powerful child and one powerful child was coming right up.

Line Break

The night was slowly drawing in which meant that Apollo would soon be finished with his duties and Artemis would take over. It also meant that if he didn't hurry up the harpies would skin him alive. He quickly made his way back to cabin 3 and smiled as he shut the door. Fresh sea breeze attacked his nostrils as smells of home and safety wafted around him. He slowly made his way over to his bed suddenly feeling extremely tired and fell face down onto his bed not knowing of the horrors that would happen tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the PJO or HOO characters, but I wish I did

Percy woke up in cabin 3 and could already tell something was wrong. His whole body hurt like it had been through the Styx all over again. He rose slowly and made his way to his own private chamber, hey being the son of Poseidon had its perks. He took off his clothes and brushed his hair out of his face, wait since when did he have to brush his hair out of his face.

He turned and looked in the mirror, looking back at him was a young, very attractive 17-year-old girl with long black hair and a very well-defined body. He had a solid C cup which weren't baggy at all and had a great bubble butt that jiggled every time he walked. Her face was small and feminine with strikingly big sea green eyes and big pouty lips that were made for kissing.

Percy couldn't believe he wanted to scream, and shout cause a tsunami but a part of him really liked what he saw even if it was him. Subconsciously he did a few poses and let out a little giggle. _Since when have I been so girly, _he thought. What worried him was he wasn't bothered by it at all, he was a little shocked and surprised, but he really liked the new her.

She walked into the shower and grabbed a strong lavender smelling shower gel and shampoo and began washing. She started moving her hands all over her new body. It was so different those strong biceps from all the sword training he used to do gone now with some muscle but smooth white skin that was easy to grab. She felt her new tits that were quite big in her opinion and tweaked her nipples. She gasped _very sensitive_ she thought. Finally, she made her way south to her pussy. She moaned as her fingers slid over her outer lips. She shoved a digit in her and nearly screamed, her tight pussy enveloped her finger not wanting it to leave, _I could get used to this _she imagined.

Aphrodite watched from her palace as her new daughter April she thought she'd name her was furiously masturbating and learning the wonders of womanhood. Obviously, there were things that she was going to have to get used to most notably the monthly cycle, but she was positive she would get used to it. Aphrodite smiled as April had her first orgasm and a squirter she was indeed.

April panted after that amazing orgasm. "If this is what it feels like every time then I'm not complaining" she stated. She started to think how she had become an attractive female. Then it dawned on her "Aphrodite!" she screamed.

"Why yes hello April so nice to see you my daughter" Aphrodite replied. April looked at her feelings of anger and a bit of confusion entered her mind.

"_April?_ why couldn't have you just called me like Penny or Persephone" April questioned sincerely.

"Because April Sinclair you are now a sexy daughter of Aphrodite and you've got to be a little bit slutty, I mean after that huge orgasm you had in the shower surely you should know now" she said. April thought to herself and it did surprise her how calm she was about all this and how much she liked it.

"Right let's get you some clothes on and get you to your cabin" exclaimed Aphrodite excitedly. April looked excited and walked out into her old bedroom. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and a camp Half-Blood top appeared and April put it on. "No bra?" she questioned. "Oh, honey you want to show as much cleavage as possible to attract all the boy's attention" Aphrodite giggled.

April looked down and a good portion of her tits were exposed which made her look young and sexy. Next a pair of blue, denim booty shorts appeared with a bright pink thong and April put them on. She then put on a pair of vans and Aphrodite started on her makeup.

She explained on what she was applying and why it was important. "First were going to add foundation so your face is the same colour all around" she said. She then added eyeliner and put lots of mascara on to make her eyelashes really pop. Next came some blush on her cheeks and finally a pink lip gloss to make her lips look fuller and kissable.

"Are you ready to see what you look like" Aphrodite said whilst smiling gleefully at her. "I can't wait" replied April as her girlishness finally emerged as she looked in the mirror. Her face looked amazing with just the right amount of makeup to look beautiful with a hint of being slutty which April didn't mind. She squealed as she looked at herself and hugged her new mother.

"Oh, thank you I look amazing mum" exclaimed April as she couldn't stop admiring herself in the mirror. "Anything for my new daughter, now let's get you to your new cabin"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for not updating i've been so busy with everything going on but i'm back and i'm hoping to finish this story soon it's not going to be very long. I'm trying to plan out my ideas for The Difficulties Of Being A Demigod. As well as this i'm also working on a Merlin story if anyone enjoyed that show, a Gravity Falls fic and a Sex Education fic.

Aphrodite led April out of cabin 3 through the main area of the camp. People stared in awe of not only the hottest being on the planet, but the very attractive girl walking with her. Boys stared at her in lust mainly some of the Apollo campers whilst girls stared at her in jealousy and anger. April giggled and seductively waved at the boys staring, whilst Aphrodite looked on proud. They soon came up upon cabin 10, the brightest and pinkest cabin in camp. April opened the pink door to a room filled with extremely well made beds and well made vanity tables with lots of different makeup products neatly organised to their owners preference. "Piper!" Aphrodite called from behind her into the cabin.

Piper had changed a lot after the end of the second giant war, her and Jason had broken up and she kept to herself. Her cabinmates, mainly Lacy and Mitchell, tried to bring her out of her shell and told her she was the sexiest daughter of Aphrodite in camp and as a result decided to dress sluttier and act more sultry. She was still the same old Piper Mclean daughter of Tristan Mclean but with more sexy. Soon none other than Piper Mclean came strolling out of the bathroom looking amazing as ever. She was wearing knee high white leather lace up heeled boots with an extremely short pair of shorts accompanied by a black crop top. her hair was done up in a bun and her makeup was immaculate with bright red lips. "Hey mum, hey who's the new hottie? a new sister?" asked Piper with a face of intrigue.

"Piper, honey this is your new sister April Sinclair or as he was better known as, Percy Jackson" said Aphrodite excitedly. Piper's face went from curiosity to full on gobsmacked. "What? Mum what did you do?" exclaimed Piper.

"Well April here refused a quest I requested and so I made her my daughter and she came out amazing, I mean she's gorgeous" Aphrodite told Piper whilst smiling at April. "Hey Piper how do you like the new me?" asked April nervously.

"Well you're beautiful Pe-April and you seem so nice as a girl and... oh my gods!" Piper's face went from calm to complete shock. "What about Annabeth, mum they were dating and your the goddess of love you can't just break them up like that!" April's face turned into a scared little girls "Oh my gods she's gonna kill me and then you mum and I don't even know if I like her like that anymore."

"Oh don't worry all my kids are bisexual, and if Annabeth can't accept you for who you are now, that's her problem. Plus there's a whole camp full of hot guys just waiting for you" Aphrodite smiled and winked at her. April giggled and Aphrodite turned to her other daughter. "Piper do you think you could sort out arrangements for your new sister" Aphrodite looked at April's hands " and could you get one of the girls to give April a manicure, acrylics will do" Aphrodite finished and smiled at her new daughter

"Welcome to womanhood April" Aphrodite winked and left in a flash of light.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another installment of Life as April Sinclair how will April deal with womanhood and previous relationships.**

Third Person POV

Piper led April further into the Aphrodite cabin and April was astonished at how beautiful and neat it was. Beds were freshly made, wardrobes filled with clothes from skirts to dresses, shelves filled to the brim with heels, boots and flats and finally vanities layed out with so much makeup it could last a teenage girl for the rest of her life. Piper looked over at April to see her admiring the cabin, "It's nice isn't it" Piper said to April. April looked forward to Piper and nodded her head in awe. Piper walked off and April admired the way she walked sultrily in her high heeled boots and copied her movements unconsciously.

"Lacy!" The shout of Piper surprised April as a small 14 year old brunette came over.

"Hey Piper what do you need?" questioned Lacy who gave a small look at the new guest in the cabin.

"This Lacy, is our new sister April I want you to make her feel nice and welcome and mom wanted someone to do her nails, do you think you could do that?" Lacy looked over at April and smiled brightly, of course, did mom have any requirements?" Lacy asked whilst analysing April's nails. "She wanted acrylics, and I know your the best so knock yourself out."

Lacy pulled April over to a manicure station and got her seated as she prepared everything she needed, "Don't worry once I'm finished you'll fall in love with having long nails."

An hour later April sat there admiring her new nails. Lacy had decided to go with 1 1/2 inch coffin nails with a bright pink polish with both ring fingers having glitter added to them. "Don't you just love how they make your hands look so much more feminine and longer" Lacy added excitedly as she filed her own french tip nails. April looked up and smiled wide and nodded, "Yeah I love them I've never had my nails done before but I'm definitely always having long nails." Lacy gasped loudly and put her hand over her heart dramatically "You've never had your nails done, OMG well not anymore" she said smiling.

Suddenly she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder, a girl because she could feel her nails which were like talons digging into her skin. She turned around to meet the eyes of Drew Tanaka. "Hey, I don't think we've met" The pretty asian said as she looked April up and down. "Oh you must be Drool I've heard so much about you!" April answered in a fake sweet voice. "Im April Sinclair nice to meet you Drew" April replied whilst hoping she would leave her alone.

"I see... well if you ever need help with your makeup or want to know what a certain boy likes come see me, I'm positive we'll be close friends" Drew then smiled and nodded to herself thinking _she is stunning definitely need to stay close to her._

"God, what a bitch" April said as she turned back to Lacy with a sigh. "Yeah I'd stay away from Drew if I was you she acts all sweet but is a complete bitch to everyone thinking she's so great, thank _god_ Piper took over as head counsellor.

April looked down and checked her watch, it was soon going to be dinner. "Do you think you could show me my bunk Lacy?" questioned April who was looking around for a spare bunk.

"Sure follow me" Lacy stood and sauntered over to the front of the cabin where there were a few free bunks. "Pick one of these and don't worry about clothes and makeup Mom will sort all that out for you."

April walked over to one of the bottom bunks and sat on it. As soon as she sat down the covers changed to a vivid white with a pink trim. There was a thud as she turned to see a small corridor next to her bed which she saw had a private bathroom and walk in wardrobe. A vanity table appeared with a huge mirror and stacks of makeup appeared already sorted depending on what it was from lipsticks to foundations. April squealed in delight as she headed to her walk in wardrobe. She stopped motionless as she looked around. There around her stood racks full of different types of tops, trousers, skirts, dresses and shoes. She quickly walked over to her tops too see what Aphrodite had given her when she saw a big wooden box at the end of the room. She made her way over to it and lifted it up. Her mouth opened in surprise to see what she had given her. there before her Aphrodite had gifted her some toys to play with. She lifted a 6 inch bright pink vibrator and turned it on, she dropped it in shock at how powerful it was. She had also gifted her a glass pink set of butt plugs alongside some anal lube. But she couldn't have missed the huge 10 inch black suction cupped dildo. She held it in her small feminine hands and looked at it in awe. It was so big and felt so lifelike. She silently thanked mom in her head as she placed it back in the box and closed the lid, promising herself she'd save them for later.

She exited her wardrobe and saw the rest of her cabin were getting ready for dinner, so she quickly made her way to her vanity and checked her makeup. Inspecting her face she reached out for a mascara to touch up her lashes. She chose Marc Jacobs Beauty Velvet Noir Mascara and put on a few coats to make her eyes really pop. She then picked up a Glossier pink lip gloss and added a few extra coats to make her lips look nice and shiny.

She alongside the rest of her cabin made their way over to the dining hall and sat at their designated table. April looked down the table to see what everyone was having most of the boys including Mitchell were eating whatever they wanted, whilst all the girls were eating a salad or something small. April thought a caesar salad? and suddenly it appeared on her plate.

Her eyes however slipped over to the Poseidon table where she saw Annabeth alone looking around for someone. She was waiting and looking for him, well her now. Annabeth got up and made her way over to the fire to sacrifice some food, April then quickly did the same. _For Aphrodite and Poseidon_. April followed Annabeth and coughed to get her attention.

Annabeth turned around and looked her over critically "Do I know you?"

April stood there unable to say anything. "um.. no I'm new, um April Sinclair Daughter of Aphrodite." _Well here we go _thought April. "Although you may know me by another name" She looked into her stormy grey eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with.

"Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon, Your boyfriend"

Annabeth looked at her speechless. "Excuse me?"

"Annabeth it's me Seaweed brain" April tried to explain it to her. "look just follow me okay? I'll explain everything." Annabeth looked at her strongly her eyebrows pinched in thought and confusion. "Fine, but if you're lying I'll ruin your life for trying to trick me" Annabeth replied in a harsh tone.

The pair made their way into cabin 3 and sat on "Percy's bed".

April then went through everything that happened to her and how she became a slutty daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth looked deep in thought. "It would be something your mother would do, but I need proof tell me something only he would know." April thought to herself what can I tell her so she will believe me. Then it hit her. "We met two siblings Carter and Sadie Kane and found out they were Egyptian magicians and battled this weird guy called Setne" April finished with a smile. Annabeth looked at her shocked. "Seaweed Brain is it really you?" She looked at April with trepidation. "Yeah Wise Girl it's me." Annabeth launched herself at April and hugged her so tight she thought she would pass out. Annabeth finally relented when she saw April having trouble breathing. "This is crazy I-I mean look at you your a walking teenage boys wet dream." April sighed and looked at herself. "I know but Aphrodite said its permanent and I lost my water powers trust me I tried."

Annabeth looked angry "She can't do this after everything we've been through there must be a way I-I just need to think and plan and i'll find a way." April put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder. She stopped speaking at looked at her. "There isn't a way." Annabeth looked down sadly, tears started to form in her eyes. "What does this mean for us then?" questioned Annabeth who was struggling to keep her emotions in check. "Well mom said that every child of hers is Bisexual so we could try if your into that but because of my heightened emotions and hormones" she looked down sadly "I won't be able to stay faithful to you." Annabeth looked confused "So we'll be in an open relationship, so we can both go after anyone else?" April stood up and walked in a circle "Yep but I mean if you don-" Annabeth cut April off with a strong kiss. Annabeth thrust her tongue straight into April's mouth and put one hand on her ass and one on her left breast. April moaned as Annabeth started squeezing her gifts, which caused April to reach one hand into Annabeths damp panties and thrust a finger into her tight pussy.

Annabeth squealed in surprise and then a long moan passed from her lips as April started to fingerbang Annabeth. Annabeth stopped trying to be quiet when the kiss broke and just let loose as April gave her one of the best orgasms ever before her legs gave way and she collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. April looked down at the blonde sweaty girl, now being a daughter of Aphrodite she could find people's pleasure triggers easily and April found her G spot in seconds and didn't stop fingering her till she came. Annabeth had finally recovered from her incredible orgasm and looked up at her "That was amazing, we need to do this again." April lifted Annabeth off the ground and gave her a flirty smile "Don't worry we definitely will." Annabeth smiled back "I need to go speak to Chiron about tomorrow's activities, see you tomorrow?" on the last word Annabeth gave both of April's nipples a tight squeeze and watched her gasp and moan as she sauntered off.

April watched her go and yawned, deciding on skipping the campfire sing along she went straight to her new cabin washed her makeup off and made her way to her walk in wardrobe picked up the bright pink vibrator and smiled to herself. She was gonna have fun tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the PJO and HOO characters.

How will April react around everyone else as she finally accepts her womanhood  
All was quiet in Camp Half Blood that next morning, no bird chirping, no harpies looking for stray demigods. However, the only noise that was heard were quiet moans and squeals as April held the pink vibrator deep in her tight wet pussy. One hand was covering her mouth in fear one of her cabin mates would overhear whilst the other was thrusting the vibrator in and out at a fast pace.

Her eyes closed whilst her legs locked in place as she experienced another orgasm that night. April had discovered the many wonders of the female body primarily multiple orgasms. Her body quivered after the powerful orgasm as she tried to sit up. She carefully removed her vibrator from her soaked pussy and smiled groggily at it.

Quietly she got out of her bunk and stretched after being in the same position for a couple of hours she was a bit stiff. She looked over at her vanity at her clock and checked the time.

6:45 it read.

She shrugged and made her way into her own bathroom to wash away the strong odour of her pussy juices.

She sighed as the warm water hit her back and hair and she thoroughly scrubbed herself all over making sure she spent extra attention towards her firm C cup breasts.

After a relaxing shower she made her way into her walk-in wardrobe to choose an appropriate outfit for the day. She skimmed through skirts as she found a cute ruffled black mini skirt and matched it with short camp half-blood t-shirt which showed off her her way out of her wardrobe she noticed a pair of simple flip flops and decided to wear them out for the day. Why not she thought.

At her vanity she decided to go for a simple day look with a strong emphasis on her dark red lips. Giggling she made her way out of the cabin towards the training arena.

Sweating profusely, she dropped Anaklusmos onto the dirt ground as she collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. When realizing her change April had checked to see if her trusted sword riptide was still chosen to her. Turns out it was, after finding out riptide was a female from Jack, Magnus' sword, He had started treating the sword better which changed his outlook on her. Now as she gazed at Anaklusmos she felt a stronger bond, probably because of her gender change, as the bronze was sharper, and the sword felt lighter to help with the loss of most muscle on her body.

"There you are, I was wondering where you were this morning you weren't in your cabin" A voice spoke getting louder as they approached.

April turned to see the newcomer and smiled as Annabeth Chase's figure came into view. Annabeth approached and gave her a small kiss and smirked.

"What was that for?" April exclaimed with a smile as she slowly checked her out.

Annabeth had decided to go with a casual look for the morning with her normal camp t-shirt and short jean shorts which perfectly showed off her legs. She looked like an ordinary Californian with her bronze tanned body but to April she still had that glow that made her look like an angel to her.

"Just wanted to thank you for that amazing orgasm you gave me yesterday" Annabeth replied as she smiled that dazzling smile at her. April smiled back and suddenly pulled Annabeth to her into a strong and passionate kiss. Annabeth moaned in surprise and delight as she felt April's tongue enter her mouth and explore feverishly.

They kissed for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. April pulled away breathlessly and smiled gleefully.

"Annabeth, I forgot how amazing your tongue is wow" Annabeth looked at April in amusement.

"Come with me and we can continue this" Annabeth said as she dragged April into a nearby patch of trees which gave them some privacy and cover. Annabeth made April lay down and take off her clothes except from her pink thong.

April moaned as she felt Annabeth kiss her neck and under her jawline as she left little bites as she went. April groaned as she made her way south to her breasts and moved her mouth over her left nipple. April moaned even louder as she stroked Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth whilst watching April's face moved one of her hands to play with her other nipple whilst the other went further downwards under her thong to play with her pussy. This caused April to push Annabeth's head downwards in desperation for release.

Annabeth giggled at how desperate April was and relented as she continued kissing down Aprils midriff till, she reached her thong. Slowly she pulled the last item of clothing away and smiled as she witnessed her now girlfriends tight pussy. April smiled as she knew she would finally cum after Annabeth's mouth on her tits. Instead Annabeth decided to keep kissing her legs as she slowly made her way up her left leg towards her pussy. It glistened as Aprils pussy juices ran out of it at an alarming rate at how horny she was. Annabeth completely skipped her pussy and repeated kissing on her right leg. April groaned in frustration as she was being denied the pleasure and release, she craved. Annabeth chuckled as she could sense the wild desperation in her body and she finally relented as she placed her mouth over April's pussy and got to work.

April thought she was in Elysium; she had never felt pleasure like this ever. April thought having sex with Annabeth as a male was the best feeling she had ever experienced. That was soon revised after her fun and adventurous night with her vibrator but now as Annabeth's tongue explored her pussy excitedly she wondered how having sex with an actual cock would be as a female, the thought made her come crashing to her first orgasm as she screamed in pleasure. Annabeth smiled as she felt April cum, she was surprised at how much she was enjoying eating April out as she focused her tongue on her little clit hidden away.

"FUCK! ANNABETH DON'T YOU FUCKING STOP! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" April screamed as she came a second time. Annabeth's smile grew even larger after hearing the words coming out of her mouth, emso she's a screamer/em Annabeth thought as she ate her out even harder and with more determination for one last orgasm.

April didn't think she could take another one her mind was melted from the pure pleasure that was Annabeth's incredibly long tongue. April tried gripping the ground for anything she could grip and let her pleasure out onto but found nothing as she felt she was slowly approaching a third orgasm Suddenly she felt both of Annabeth's hands on her nipples pinching and she felt her mouth suck on her pussy as she continued eating. It was too much for April to handle as she came for a third and final time and screamed.

"FFFUUUCCCKKK OMG! OMG! I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING ON YOUR FUCKING TONGUE!"

April couldn't move she had never felt as much pleasure ash she just felt in those ten minutes. She slowly raised her head and gazed down as she saw Annabeth slurping and swallowing all her pussy juice that came out. Annabeth looked up and noticed her staring.

"Did you like it?" Annabeth asked with a smug smile. April looked at her shocked and smiled.

"I did not know you could do that so well" April rested her head back as she tried to recuperate after the mind-blowing three orgasms she just had.

"Yeah well you learn a thing or two when you hang around Thalia and the hunt a lot" Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

"Wait... what, seriously?" April asked in pure shock.

"Oh yeah they have oral all the time over there how do you think they last as maidens for so long without getting horny" April thought about it.

"Makes sense I suppose, just never pegged Thalia for a lesbian" April said as she managed to lift herself up and start getting dressed.

"She's not. She's bisexual actually but come on breakfast is soon and you need to get back to your cabin to clean up" Annabeth said as she led the way back to camp.

April sat at her vanity and straightened her hair whilst thinking about things with Annabeth. _Can't believe how up for an open relationship she was_. She then started applying her makeup with a little help from Drew who knew how to apply makeup well and effectively and chatted with her about some of the male campers and what they like. April thanked her and knew that secretly she wasn't really that bad. She also let April knew of a little plan and prank they would pull on the male campers at breakfast later. She laughed at how fun it would be as she thought of the look on some of their faces.

She was led to the dining pavilion by Piper and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. Arriving at the pavilion she sat in between Piper and Drew and waited for the other cabins to arrive. Once everyone had arrived Chiron went through some news which wasn't important until he shouted.

"To the Gods!" in which everyone repeated. He then left the pavilion to check on the archery range for later in the day. All the Aphrodite girls looked at each other as they requested what they wanted for breakfast. They smiled as bananas and cucumbers arrived on their plates with glasses of milk to go with them. They all giggled as they picked their breakfast up. The girls who had cucumbers went straight to work licking them and sucking going as deep as possible. Some of the boys had noticed and were staring slack jawed with their eyes coming out of their heads. Word had quickly spread as all the male campers were watching the girls give them a show. The girls who had bananas which included April, Drew and Piper giggled as they unpeeled them and gave tentative little licks. Bulges were starting to form in the boys' trousers from watching suddenly the girls started moaning and sucking on each other's fruit which made all the boys have erections. The girls smiled knowingly between themselves as they continued sucking and moaning. Some of the boys hands had disappeared under the tables and were moving up and down, even some of the girls from other tables were starting to get hot and had started playing with themselves, this included Annabeth who April was watching as they held eye contact together. April then saw Drew and Piper come from either side and licked April's banana together as she continued sucking on it eagerly. Little grunts were heard through the pavilion from some of the boys as they had come in their trousers.

Suddenly it was as if nothing had happened as all the girls stopped and ate quietly and made their way over to the fire to sacrifice their portions to their mother. Boys looked on in need as their bulges twitched in excitement of what they had just witnessed.

It was as April suspected as for the rest of the day there was a lot of groaning and strange noises coming from multiple cabins as the boys and other girls let their need out on the Aphrodite campers. April laughed as she heard a loud girl moan on the size of his dick as she made her way past the Hephaestus cabin towards the beach to think things over. She knew that her life had changed dramatically over the past 72 hours and didn't know if things would be okay. She still loved Annabeth greatly but now she could see herself settling down with a male camper. She cursed her mother silently for all her problems. She started regretting not going on that damned quest. Everything was so different for her now, even her simple things like walking now was harder due to the change in her centre of gravity and not to mention her hormones were going crazy every time she saw a hot camper she wanted to pounce on them like a hungry wild cat.

"So, this is how you planned my life out huh Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos" she sighed in annoyance. She could imagine them sitting together with their knitting needles laughing at her and her newest problems whilst thinking of even more ways to make her life more interesting and complicated.

And so, she sat there gazing at the beauty of the waves wishing she could be apart of it once again.


End file.
